Todo por ti
by yazmin li
Summary: Como comenzar cuando todo tu mundo se ve envuelto en la oscura soledad, cuando todo lo que creías seguro se convierte en miedos y desesperanza, como seguir tu vida si todo por lo que vivías se ta ha vuelto contra ti
1. Chapter 1

Todo por ti

Como comenzar cuando todo tu mundo se ve envuelto en la más oscura soledad, cuando todo lo que creías seguro se convierte en miedos y desesperanza, como seguir tu vida cuando todo por lo que vivías se te ha vuelto contra ti.

Eso es justo lo que yo me pregunto ahora que veo tu rostro desfigurado por la rabia y el odio, un odio desatado por malos entendidos, estoy segura que no me darás la oportunidad siquiera de hablar así que aquí estoy de frente con la mirada clava en la tuya esperando a que termines de maldecirme a mí y a toda mi dinastía, he aprendido de ti a no dejarme llevar por mis emociones y por más que quiera correr a tus pies he implorarte piedad por todo el amor que tenemos, prefiero mantenerme erguida con la mirada al frente conteniendo el deseo de acercarme a ti y llorar, llorar por esto que nos está pasando, porque sé que es el despecho el que te hace decir todas estas locuras, pero debo hacerlo debo contenerme no puedo hablar y ponerte en peligro, no puedo dejar que nada te pase , te amo demasiado y no puedo imaginar esta vida sin tu presencia, por eso amor mío es mejor que vivas con esta historia de lo que fuimos y lo que pudo ser, es mejor que nunca sepas la cruel y vil historia que estoy a punto de comenzar al cruzar esta puerta por última vez dándole la espalda a mi felicidad y al dejarte con la peor imagen de mi ante tus ojos. Quise con toda el alma que confiaras en mi para aferrarme a una esperanza de seguir a tu lado, solo le pido al cielo nunca sepas la verdadera historia mi querido Shaoran.

Y así fue como Sakura tuvo que marcharse para no volver sus pasos atrás y contar todo lo que seguramente le daría la felicidad, pero no todo está escrito porque las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable.

"Un año antes"

En una gran mansión un hombre de mirada intensa, porte fuerte y presencia inquebrantable admiraba el atardecer desde su ventana disfrutando los últimos rayos de luz que se asomaban por las copas de los altos árboles, preguntándose ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se relaja de esa forma al presenciar tan simple acto de la vida? Sacudiendo su cabeza alejando cosas triviales de su mente se dispuso a continuar su trabajo cuando fue interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta

-Adelante- no levanto su mirada pues sabía que era su mayordomo Wei quien como siempre a esa misma hora llevaba consigo una charola con su respectivo te para su señor, pero en esta ocasión lo interrumpía para comunicarle de una visita inesperada.

-Señor perdono que le interrumpa es solo que hay alguien que solicita verle- extrañado levanta su mirada y observa a su fiel amigo quien lo mira esperando su respuesta

-¿De quién se trata? No espero a nadie ¿Te dio su nombre?- el anciano solo sonrió y contesto a su amo- No señor, no me ha dado su nombre, pero es alguien a quien usted desearía recibir, con su permiso señor- y así se retiró el anciano del gran despacho dejando con la duda a su señor. Pero esta no duro mucho porque al despertar de su ensoñación un hombre alto de rictus severo pero mirada amable entraba dejando ver al fin a su visita inesperada

-Muy buenas noches Li es un gusto volver a verte – saludo el hombre con sonrisa en los labios- acaso no vas a saludarme muchacho- Li dejándose ver sorprendido por semejante visita hizo lo que solo con su padre haría si estuviese vivo, le dio un fuerte abrazo – claro que sí señor es solo que jamás pensé que usted fuera quien estaba en mi casa, pero a que debo este honor- invitándolo a tomar asiento se dispuso a servir el mejor vino de su cosecha personal dándose cuenta que esta vez Wei no había llevado te sonriendo le ofrece su copa- y dígame como está la familia - chocando sus copas contesta alegre y con gran emoción el visitante- la familia está muy bien y muy mi nieta ya no es más la directora en el corporativo ha decidido viajar con su esposo y pasar más tiempo con los muchachos ahora que están solteros- li sonriente lo mira y se pregunta cómo un hombre de su edad sigue viéndose tan jovial y sano cuando el a veces se siente como si tuviera todos los años de su vida- es por la vida de campo hijo, no te equivoques al pensar que soy inmortal, todo en esta vida tiene su tiempo pero sé que aún hay cosas que debo ver para estar aún aquí- sorprendido li se pregunta si leerá mentes este hombre- tampoco leo mentes, es solo que tu mirada dice mucho más de lo que tu boca me puede decir- soltando sonoras carcajadas li le pregunta cual es motivo de su visita ya que él sabía que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros para descansar y olvidarse por un tiempo de todo lo que conlleva el ser un gran magnate en los negocios -he venido a ti por un favor muy especial, se trata sobre mi bisnieta Sakura Kinomoto como sabrás Sakura ha decidido estudiar administración de empresas al igual que yo, pero no ha querido entrar a trabajar en nuestra empresa pues ella quiere comenzar desde cero y demostrarse a sí misma si es capaz de salir a delante por sí sola, es por eso que hoy vengo s pedirte que me ayudes – sorprendido por un favor así li contesta- pero yo en que puedo ayudarle si como usted dice ella no quiere que le den un trabajo solo por ser quien es como puedo yo ayudar? – Dándole trabajo en tu compañía me he encargado de que uno de sus currículos llegue a tu empresa y así puedan llamarla no se dará cuenta porque a pesar de todo sigue siendo una niña despistada, solo quiero que comience con alguien que sea de mi entera confianza y tú eres el indicado lo harás?- li no entendía como ese hombre de enfrente era capaz de brindarle su confianza cuando años atrás él quería quedarse con todo su imperio y hoy le pedía una oportunidad de trabajo para una de sus joyas más preciadas, se sentía alagado y con el deseo de no fallar así que tomando una decisión se levantó de su lugar y dio la espalda a su invitado- Aun me pregunto qué te llevo a venir a mí para pedirme un favor como el que hoy me pides, como puedes confiar en mi después de lo que sucedió? Yo aún no logro comprenderte- el hombre se acercó a li poniendo su mano en su hombro palmeándolo despacio – Hien eso ya ha pasado tú ya no eres el mismo muchacho lleno de odio que fuiste en ese entonces así que ya no te tortures con un pasado que está lejos y vive el hoy que es un obsequio por eso se llama presente- Hien Li con gran alegría y asombro mira al mayor de los Amamiya con toda la gratitud reflejada en su mirar – Llamare a mi hijo Shaoran es quien se está haciendo cargo de la sede de Japón te prometo que cuidaran de ella y Shaoran será su jefe directo así estará preparándose para su legado, te doy mi palabra- Hien le extendió su mano y el Jefe Amamiya con gran orgullo la tomo dándose cuenta que todo había valido la pena ahora solo falta que el destino estuviera a su favor


	2. Chapter 2

En un gran ciudad en la torre más alta de Tokio comenzaba el día para un par de jóvenes con vidas entrelazadas sin ellos saberlo, para el hijo del dueño de la compañía solo era un día más de oficina pero para una joven recién graduada de la universidad era el inicio de su vida futura.

Un día lindo para un inicio perfecto…..

Era lo que repetía una linda castaña de ojos verdes que se encontraba admirando el cielo en espera de ser llamada para su entrevista de trabajo, aunque ella nunca dejo una solicitud o curriculum para ser llamada y mucho menos en esa empresa de la cual era consiente era de las más prestigiadas en todo el país, eso lo resolvería después, tal vez sus padres o su abuelo tuvieron algo que ver en todo eso pero sería algo que resolvería al termino del día y después de haber conseguido el trabajo, si, estaba decidida a conseguirlo puede que le hayan ayudado con la entrevista pero ella era capaz de conseguirlo por si sola y así seria. Sus padres siempre habían tratado de que fuera una niña lejos de responsabilidades como las de una empresa que absorbían el tiempo y espacio de las personas, sus padres fueron siempre felices, ella y su hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto son testigos de que el dinero nunca fue algo realmente importante, sabía que su madre era de una familia poderosa pero eso nunca fue algo que le interesara ella era feliz con su familia, con su padre un maestro de arqueología y una madre que dejo el modelaje para dedicarse de entero a sus hijos eso era lo que ella realmente valoraba pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo y ellos crecían muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, ¿Por qué no conocía a la familia de su madre? ¿Acaso era mentira que tenía? ¿Por qué siempre en fechas importantes su madre se veía tan triste? Hasta que se lo pregunto a su querido hermano y el respondió a todas sus dudas desde entonces ella se propuso ser más aplicada en la escuela ser la mejor en su deporte favorito ser más cariñosa con sus padres y más tolerante con ese hermano al que le gustaba molestarla poniéndole apodos, conseguiría que su madre y padre se sintieran orgullosa de ella y siempre apoyaría a su hermano para nunca decepcionarlo, estaba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que no puso atención y fue llamada por la asistente del hombre que la entrevistaría así que se puso de pie y avanzo hasta llegar a la puerta de la gran oficina respiro profundo y cruzo el lumbral

Tome asiento señorita Kinomoto- dijo una voz profunda y ronca detrás de una silla que le daba la espalda, sin más se dirigió hasta el asiento y el hombre detrás de esta se levantó dejándose ver por primera vez, quedo asombrada al ver un rostro tan joven y hermoso con una mirada tan penetrante que por primera vez desde que se levantó esa mañana sintió que su confianza de conseguir el empleo flaqueo al ver semejante hombre imponente que por su semblante se veía molesto, eso no era bueno en definitiva pero ya estaba ahí y tenía que salir victoriosa de esto

Buenas tardes señor Li- contesto todo lo segura de sí misma

Valla entonces sabe quién soy- pregunto con una sonrisa entre arrogante y sarcástica, Sakura solo pudo fruncir el ceño al no entender de qué iba todo eso así que no se dejó intimidar y recuperando su confianza contesto lo más obvio de la situación

Claro que lo es, por si no se ha dado cuenta su nombre está en el escritorio además que así se llama la corporación ¿o me equivoco?

Así que no sabía quién era hasta que leyó el letrero de mi escritorio? – pregunto Li incrédulo y a modo de burla

En realidad es la primera vez que veo a un Li en persona señor, no sé porque piensa que ya debo de conocerlos

Su abuelo es un Amamiya ¿o no?

Si así es, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con la entrevista?

En realidad nada, solo tengo curiosidad de que hace en una empresa Li una descendiente del clan Amamiya, ¿Acaso no la quisieron contratar porque en realidad no está capacitad para esas funciones?- pregunto Shaoran tratando de leer sus expresiones y gestos que al parecer no habían cambiado en nada ¿Cómo era posible que no lo reconociera? Eso lo hacía sentir molesto pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra de averiguarlo y eso se lo cobraría muy caro o si, sí que lo haría

Sakura por otro lado no podía sentirse más furiosa e indignada por decirle en su cara que ella no era apta para un trabajo como ese ¿Qué sabia él de lo que ella era capaz de hacer? Estaba preparada puede que no tuviera la experiencia pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacerlo, así que se levantó de su asiento lo más digna y con los puños cerrados para contener su enojo y lo enfrento

¿Usted sabe algo de mi señor Li? ¿Acaso cree que por ser mi abuelo un Amamiya yo soy una persona que cree que el mundo me pertenece y que usare su nombre para abrirme las puertas con una mano en la cintura? Usted no sabe nada de mí ni de mi familia, es verdad soy una Amamiya pero eso no quiere decir que yo voy a depender de mi Dinastía para abrirme camino en la vida, por si no se dio cuenta yo nunca me presente como tal si no como una Kinomoto nunca utilice el apellido de mi familia a mi beneficio, así que no dependo de eso para conseguir mis objetivos, si eso piensa de mí no debió llamarme porque usted y yo sabemos que nunca vine a esta empresa a buscar una oportunidad, no porque fuera imposible entrar siendo una recién graduada, si no porque no tengo la experiencia para hacerlo aún, pero tenga por seguro señor Li que este no es el único lugar en el que me puedan dar una oportunidad de empezar y demostrarlo.- se levantó lentamente al darse cuenta de que había caminado hasta el escritorio y había puesto sus manos sobre este mismo quedando un poco inclinada hacia el frente estaba tan molesta que su respiración era agitada y su pecho subía y baja por falta de aire así que poco a poco se fue recuperando cuando tuvo un mejor control de sí misma decidió que ya era suficiente y que debía retirarse antes de sacarle los ojos a eso hombre.- Que tenga un buen día señor Li – se dio media vuelta cuando la voz de Shaoran la detuvo

Mañana la veo señorita Kinomoto no llegue tarde la impuntualidad es algo que no tolero- Shaoran tenía una sonrisa tan arrogante en su rostro que Sakura lo tomo como un reto cuando fijo su mirada en el solo para asentir con la cabeza y salir con todo su orgullo intacto, empezaba a creer que era una mala idea empezar a trabajar en ese lugar porque si su instinto no lo engañaba las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles con un jefe que pensaba de ella lo peor, pero ya estaba hecho y no podía dar marcha atrás solo esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran y que como siempre todo saliera bien

Shaoran por otra parte no podía dejar de observarla desde la gran distancia de su ventanal parecía un halcón al asecho de su presa y esa sonrisa de medio lado no podía borrarla solo de recordar el reto que se había impuesto el mismo y comenzó a recordar la llamada de sun padre esa misma mañana antes de que el despertara

Flashback

 _Buenos días jovencito tu padre a pedido que lo comuniquemos lo más pronto posible pero al ver que no despertabas decidí pasar la llamada a tu habitación- decía una anciana quien había cuidado de Shaoran desde que este había nacido_

 _Gracias Aylin ahora la contesto- decía Shaoran preguntándose qué tan importante era como para que su padre lo levantara a esas horas de la mañana_

 _Buenos días padre_

 _Hijo que gusto escucharte ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Estoy despertando aun ¿Que sucede?_

 _Nada serio solo quería que me hicieras un favor, hoy en unas horas más llegara a tu oficina una chica es nieta de un viejo amigo y necesita trabajo, quiero que la contrates como tu asistente personal y que la prepares con lo que tu mejor que cualquier empleado de la compañía sabe, es importante que seas tú quien le enseñe no confió en nadie mejor que tú para esta tarea ¿Puedo contar contigo hijo?_

 _Shaoran quedo confundido de semejante responsabilidad ¿enseñarle todo? ¿Prepararla? ¿Para qué? Esa y muchas más preguntas se hacía pero su padre contaba con el así que lo haría después averiguaría cual era el propósito de todo esto_

 _Shaoran sigues ahí_

 _Si padre, disculpa ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta chica?_

 _Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto acaba de salir de la universidad y tú sabes que cuando alguien es recién graduado es difícil que logre desempeñar sus carreras por eso te pido a ti que la ayudes – Shaoran se perdió por lo que parecía un siglo al escuchar de quien se trataba, tanto tiempo y de repente el destino los pone en el mismo camino y en el mismo lugar esto debe ser una broma pensó_

 _Claro padre yo me encargare, déjelo en mis manos_

 _Gracias hijo sabía que podía contar contigo espero todo salga bien_

 _De nada padre hasta luego- y corto la llamada sin dejar de mirar al frente y sus labios dejaron salir el nombre de Sakura como un susurro que solo él pudo escuchar._

 _Fin de flashback_

Sakura repitió de nuevo Shaoran pensando en cómo se complicarían las cosas de ahora en adelante porque a veces el pasado se presenta cuando menos te lo puedes imaginar solo para darte un gran dolor de cabeza y hacer que te preguntes que mal hiciste en tu vida pasada para pasar por esto. Pero no había de otra más que continuar y averiguar si todo es parte del pasado o simplemente una prueba de que nada fue real al menos para el


End file.
